


[PODFIC] Border Guard

by metencephalon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Catboy Hannibal Lecter, Catboys & Catgirls, Dogboy Will Graham, Dogboys & Doggirls, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metencephalon/pseuds/metencephalon
Summary: a podfic/audio book of this fic:"What do you see, Will?" Hannibal asks him, crouching down."Young human," Will says. His nostrils flare as he breathes in. "She smells…sad.""Afraid," Hannibal confirms, his own nose twitching. "Can you hear anything?"Will holds up a hand, and tilts his head to listen."I know it's late." That must be the young one. "I'm really sorry, I just need -. I need to adopt one. The biggest and smartest one you have. Please. I can pay in cash, whatever you need. You're the only guys still open."tunes at the beginning:A Simple Mistakeby Anathema
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 6





	[PODFIC] Border Guard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts), [g_love99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_love99/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Border Guard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806093) by [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic). 



thank you so much [Rowan aka. HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic) for letting me podfic/audiobook your amazing writing ❤️ 

\---

 **length:** 32:03 mins

listen on [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/border-guard)  
  
listen on/download from [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/u0fvz2raq8abwm1/border_guard_-_06.02.21%252C_10.51_PM.mp3/file)

Soundcloud [playlist](https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/sets/podfics-of-work-by-author) of all of my podfic of works by HigherMagic

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback & kudos for the [original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806093) ✨
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/suckyvibes) 🐶 x


End file.
